Heaven Knows
by ImaginaryGoddess
Summary: In a world not too different from their own, the Sliders stumble across the tragic story of Rebecca Mallory.
1. Chapter 1

Had this one rattling around in my head for a while... I whipped up the first chapter pretty quickly so it may need rewrites but I decided to post it in the meantime. This is set in Season Four in that the current Sliders are: Quinn, Remmy, Maggie and Colin. Let me know what you think so far!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now this is what I call a good world." Rembrandt 'Crying Man' Brown leant back in his chair sighing happily. "Good food. Nice, normal people. And great music."

Colin Mallory grinned at him. "After the worlds we've been to in the past three months, this place is perfect for a holiday."

"So, Quinn..." Maggie Beckett leant towards Colin's brother who had been unusually quiet during their lunch at the Chandler Hotel. "Do you agree that this world seems pretty normal? Not too different from where you came from?"

"What? Uh, yeah. So far, so good. Not quite home but it'll do for now."

"You okay, Q-Ball?" Remmy asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

The other Sliders glanced at each other. They knew that Quinn put a lot of pressure on himself to take care of them.

"Bro, how long we got before the next slide?" Colin asked.

Quinn sighed. Painfully. He raised his eyes to his brother's face. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Colin raised his eyebrows.

Quinn held up the timer. "It's fried. Again."

"And when were you going to tell us about this?" Maggie demanded.

"I didn't want everyone to worry. I'll take care of it." Quinn replied quietly.

Remmy clapped Quinn's shoulder in a supportive gesture. "Of course you will. You'll fix it. You always do. In the meantime, I suggest we just enjoy ourselves while we can."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Colin spoke up enthusiastically. The others followed his gaze to see the band that had been playing up until now stepping down to allow a soloist up onto the stage.

The woman stepped up to the microphone without really acknowledging the audience. She was wearing a black dress, the simplicity of which did absolutely nothing to disguise her luscious curves. Her face was devoid of all but the barest of makeup but that only highlighted her pale skin which made her seem almost ethereal. Her hair was dark and long, drifting wildly beautiful to the middle of her back, untouched by highlights or any kind of style cut.

Remmy gave a low whistle. "Q-Ball, what do you think? Ain't she something?"

Quinn hadn't really been paying attention but as he focussed on the figure up on stage he felt something catch in his chest. The thing that really stood out in particular were her eyes. They were as dark as her hair and filled with some kind of sadness that he felt like he wouldn't even begin to be able to understand.

"Sure, she's got that watered down goth look going for her," Maggie commented, feeling a little put out that her guys were so fixed on some other woman. "But can she actually sing?"

"We're about to find out." Colin grinned as a few remaining members of the previous band began the accompaniment for the beautiful singer.

She opened her pale full lips and sang. "He's always on my mind... from the time I wake up... till I close my eyes. He's everywhere I go... he's all I know..."

"Wow." Quinn whispered.

Her voice was soulful and rich. "And though he's so far away... it just keeps getting stronger every day... and even now he's gone... I'm still holding on..."

"Someone really broke this girl's heart." Remmy whispered back. "She's really feeling it."

"So am I." Maggie's eyes were suspiciously bright.

"So tell me where do I start... 'cause it's breaking my heart... don't want to let him go..." Her voice soared into sweet agony. "Maybe my love will come back some day... only heaven knows... and maybe our hearts will find a way... only heaven knows... and all I can do is hope and pray... 'cause heaven knows..."

"She's killer, isn't she?" Their waiter commented quietly as he slipped a few extra napkins on their table to act as tissues. Nearby patrons were also showing signs of needing the same as tears streamed down every second face.

"Man, you've got that right." Remmy agreed as he snatched up one of the napkins and dabbed at his eyes. "And what an incredible voice."

"Some guy really did a number on her, huh?" Maggie slid a hand forward to snag a napkin... just in case.

The waiter sighed. "Her husband. He disappeared nearly five years ago."

"Ran off with another woman?" Remmy suggested.

"No-one knows. I find it hard to believe myself. I mean who'd cheat on a woman like that? I never met the guy but people who knew them back then have told me that seeing them together was like watching a fairytale unfold before your very eyes."

"So what do you think happened to the husband?" Colin asked.

"There was an investigation – for a while the police even suspected that she may have murdered him and disposed of the body – but they never found any trace of him."

"How awful." Maggie shook her head.

"She never really recovered." The waiter sighed sadly. "Doug – the manager – persuades her to come here at least once a week to sing. At least gets her out of the house for a bit. She used to have this whole place jumping back in the day apparently. Luckily the patrons adore these heart wrenching numbers and come back for more every time. Even if some days she just does one song. They love her."

Tears were now streaming down the singer's pale cheeks. "... 'cause heaven knows... why I live in despair... because wide awake or dreaming... I know he's never there... and all the time I act so brave... I'm shaking inside... why does it hurt me so..."

Quinn couldn't breathe. He wanted to get up from his seat, leap up onto the stage and take her in his arms. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and take away all her pain. To take care of her so that she would never have the need to cry ever again. Instead, he just sat there and stared at her completely transfixed.

The song wound down. Her voice was haunting. Haunted. "Maybe my love will come back some day... only heaven knows... maybe our hearts will find a way... only heaven knows... and all I can do is hope and pray... 'cause heaven knows. Heaven knows... Heaven knows."

The crowd erupted into emotional applause. She barely noticed as she murmured a 'thank you'.

The lead singer of the previous band leapt up to the microphone and rather unnecessarily plugged more applause for her. "Let's give it up for the magical vocal stylings of Rebecca Mallory!"

Rebecca gave a small gracious bow and left the stage as quietly as she'd taken it.

The Sliders stared at each other in shock. "Mallory?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Apologies for the long delay - I couldn't find the USB key that this was on... :)

* * *

Quinn snatched at the waiter as he wandered past again. "What was her husband's name?"

The waiter's brow furrowed at the intensity this patron was showing over the tragic little tale he'd told. "I think it was something weird… started with Q."

"Quinn?" Colin suggested.

"Yeah, that's it." The waiter went to move away but Quinn pulled him back and started firing questions at him about how and where and when this Quinn and Rebecca met.

"Look, man…" The waiter suggested gently. "I don't really know any more than I told you… I started working here after it all happened so it's all second hand."

Maggie put her hand on Quinn's arm. "Thanks anyway." She told the waiter. He nodded and headed over to serve someone else.

"I'm going to talk to her." Quinn announced, his voice tense. He got up from the table abruptly.

Remmy stood and blocked his progress. "Q-Ball, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, she was married to your double and he probably got lost Sliding just like we did."

"What if she doesn't know?" Quinn asked. "What if all these years she's had no idea what happened to her husband?"

"Quinn, you don't even know for sure that he did go sliding." Maggie pointed out. "Quinn!"

Quinn was already heading towards the doorway that Rebecca had disappeared though. He turned back towards them without stopping. "She deserves to know the truth." Then he turned on his heel smoothly and continued on his way.

"If she's still grieving this badly after five years," Colin turned to the others. "Then how is she going to react to seeing someone who looks like her husband? Especially if she doesn't know about doubles."

The Sliders looked at each other grimly. "Come on." Remmy said and they followed after Quinn.

It wasn't until he called her name and she stopped dead in her tracks without turning around that Quinn began to realise that this might not have been the smartest move. It was just that he couldn't bear to let her go. He wanted to know who she was. What she was like.

She turned then and his heart stopped. God she was beautiful. Her eyes engulfed him as unshed tears bloomed within them.

"Quinn." She breathed.

He tried to form words but they all stuck in his throat. He had to say something – to somehow tell her that he was not her husband. He imagined he could feel his friends behind him, frozen as he was, unable to speak in time to prevent more pain.

She seemed to be moving towards him in slow motion. Slow, deliberate, calm even. He had to say something!

"Um… Rebecca, I'm really really sorry… but I'm not him." He finally managed to choke out as she reached him, her hand moving up to brush his cheek so very gently.

She smiled then. A sad little almost-smile that tore at his heart. "I know."

Somehow he had hold of her hand. The one that had stroked his face. Holding her hand felt so unbelievably right that it was almost frightening.

"Please…" She murmured and right then and there he would have given her the entire world if he'd had the power. "Please let me believe… for just a moment…"

He didn't know what she wanted until she leaned in against him and put her arms around him. He held her back, surprised at how easily she fit into his arms. Quinn's heart ached as she pulled away slightly and began tracing his eyebrows, cheeks and jawline softly with one finger. She closed her eyes and breathed him in.

So under her spell was he, that Quinn didn't even consider stopping her as she pulled his face towards hers and pressed her lips against his – again with that almost unbearably sweet softness. The kiss was short and quite chaste really but it left him with nerves on fire, breathless and heart thumping like crazy.

Her hand moving up to stroke his hair away from his forehead, she gave that almost-smile again.

"Thank you." She said simply, turned and walked away.

"Rebecca, wait!" Quinn called out desperately just as his friends moved in behind him and Remmy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go, Quinn." He said softly.

* * *

Hope you like...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I hadn't posted this part. Whoops. Here it is. If people are keen I'll try to write some more.

* * *

Rebecca paused. A tidal wade of agony threatened to overwhelm her. She wondered how long it had been since she'd let it drag a screaming fit of tears out of her. Would it never end? Did it even matter? She wasn't even sure what mattered anymore. Could she bear to prolong this meeting with this man? Would it threaten the fragile little bubble of calm she managed to sustain for most of the time?

She straightened her shoulders and turned back towards him. It was what her husband would want her to do.

"You have companions on your journey." She nodded towards Remmy, Colin and Maggie.

"Yes." Quinn replied carefully. "This is Rembrandt Brown, Maggie Beckett and uh… Colin Mallory."

"Mallory?" She raised an eyebrow. "A relation?"

"He's my brother."

"Really." She didn't seem particularly shocked. "None of the doubles my husband ever met had any brothers. Interesting."

"It's a long story." Colin moved forward and shook her hand.

"They always are." She replied calmly. Her eyes grew distant. "My Quinn is alone."

Nobody knew what to say.

"Of course, maybe he picked up some companions along the way." Rebecca continued. "Or maybe he's dead."

The only thing that ruffled her calm was the fact that she found herself on the ground unexpectedly. Her knees must have given away. Quinn and Colin were beside her. She grinned, slightly manically, the smile not even coming close to hitting her eyes. She couldn't even bring herself to feel embarrassed. After all, what mattered anymore?

"Can we help you get home?" Quinn asked gently.

"Are you lost?" She asked suddenly, a ghost of an idea forming in her imagination.

Quinn blinked, slightly thrown. "What?"

"Like my Quinn. Or are you just on a return trip type of slide?"

"We're lost." Quinn admitted as he helped her to her feet.

"And our timer is fried." Colin blurted out without thinking.

"Well then, you'd better come back to my place." She told them. "My Quinn's equipment and notes are all still in the basement."

They looked at her.

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. She gazed at Quinn. "What? You'd rather take your chances finding what you need at Radio Shack?"

"No, it's just that…" He ran his hand through his hair. "It's a lot of us to ask of you."

She shrugged. "Been through worse." A haunted look flitted across her face but was chased with a brief glimpse of humour. "Besides, Quinn would have offered the same if he'd been here. Couldn't help getting involved in other people's business."

Quinn had the grace to blush.

There wasn't room for all of them in one cab so Colin volunteered to go shopping for some groceries and meet them later. Rebecca gave him her address and Quinn started because it was his own home address.

"We bought the house from your mum – I mean, his mum – when she decided to move to Florida." Rebecca told Quinn. "Lucky I liked the house because I can't even begin to imagine how tetchy he would have gotten having to relocate his lab. Seriously not worth the drama."

Everyone chuckled and Quinn felt like he was being teased. He liked the feeling. He also liked the idea of marrying someone like Rebecca and buying the house he grew up in, living there with her. Maybe having kids some day. Did they have kids? He didn't feel like he could ask.

Taking advantage of her lighter mood once they hit the road, Maggie asked. "So where did you meet your Quinn?"

"He was teaching at the university…"

"Teaching?" Quinn interrupted. At the time he'd slid, he'd still been a student.

"He'd finished high school and college by the time he was 18 or so." She considered him. "Oh… you lost your father, didn't you?" She said suddenly with sympathy.

"What? How did you know that?" He asked.

"My Quinn was fascinated with how his other selves turned out. What it was that shaped who they became. Those who didn't have their dad around during their younger years tended not to do as well academically."

Quinn wondered whether he should feel offended. Remmy was laughing.

Rebecca took pity on him. "I just meant by this that you probably didn't take your intellect seriously until much later. Michael Mallory also had a very high IQ and took a lot of interest in his son's education – they celebrated the abilities of their intellects together. Without him, the other Quinns tended to feel alone in their genius and almost rebel against being 'different'. Sometimes, instead of benefiting from the experience of someone older and wiser they'd tend to look down on them – because they felt no-one could understand them – that no-one appreciated how smart they were."

Quinn considered this. It all hit far too close to home. He remembered times when he'd slacked off in class because it was all too easy for him. How he'd developed a bit of a smart-ass attitude around Professor Arturo in particular. Desperate to pull that sometimes arrogant man down a peg or two because he was desperate for attention.

As she could read his mind, Rebecca spoke up again. "Did you ever stand up to a Professor Max Arturo? I mean really show him what you were capable of?"

He gazed at her. "Not directly. He only started taking me seriously after one of my doubles told him off – that's when he came to my house and I showed him Sliding… and he ended up coming along… and…he… eventually he died. He was a good man… a great friend." Why was he spilling his guts to her?

She just nodded. "He passed away here too – brain tumor. It was about two years after Quinn didn't return from a slide. Max always regretted not going with him." She shook herself. "Anyway, my Quinn made an impression on him very early in his college career, eventually became his teaching aide and then when he graduated he started a full-time teaching position alongside Max. They were very close. Max was the best man at our wedding actually."

She grew quiet for a moment and then suddenly remembered Maggie's question.

"Yes… so very early on in his teaching career, some of his students took him for supper and a drink at the Chandler Hotel – to celebrate some win they'd had in a science competition or something. I had my usual gig on there and I was onstage singing and looked into the crowd and there he was. He looked at me, I looked at him and we both just knew."


End file.
